


Nice To Meet You, Finally

by ScytheMeister7



Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU, M/M, Mind Link, Sharing Emotions, Snapshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:45:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6747094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScytheMeister7/pseuds/ScytheMeister7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone in the world is born with a special 'Partner', whom they share a mind link with, enabling them the share strong emotions and even skills. They also have the ability to share dreams and talk to one another. Mark and Jack are one such example</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice To Meet You, Finally

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've ever wrote a one-shot... It feels weird, but I'm proud of it. Hope you like!

It started off as a bother, really. At five years old, when Jack’s mother finally explained to him what those feelings he had meant, he'd hated it. It was like having something heavy and foreign in his mind with no way of removing it.

Even so young, he had an air of independence and the idea of sharing his life and feelings with a complete stranger was uncomfortable.

Mark hadn't fared much better. If anything, he'd been even more annoyed as Jack seemed to enjoy making him feel uncomfortable in every way he knew how. Even at five, the kid was a menace. To make matters worse, he was the only child in his class who'd yet to share a dream with his Partner. But it wasn't all bad. Mark had taught Jack how to color inside the lines, and Jack had taught Mark about music.

It was a pretty even trade. Unlike everyone else, they didn't need to share their dreams to tighten their bond.

* * *

 

When Jack turned sixteen, he felt the deepest anguish he'd ever felt in his entire life. He'd rushed home as fast as he could, nearly falling half off his bike as he sped down the streets of his neighborhood, ignoring the fact that classes were to start in three minutes.

Bursting through his front door, he was startled to find his father staring at him with wide eyes, perfectly healthy and not dying right in front of him. It took Jack a few minutes to realize it wasn't his own fear and desperation he'd been feeling, but his Partner’s instead.

Mark took the stairs two at a time and he dragged his brother along with him. His father was lying down on the large king sized mattress, skin sickly pale and thin to the point that he looked like literal skin and bones. Mark, was a sharp cry, dropped to his knees at the side of the bed and carefully took hold of his father’s limp hand.

He was gone…

* * *

 

When Mark was twenty, he felt love for the first time. He'd liked people in high school; but this feeling was still entirely new to him. It was almost like someone else was telling him that now was the time to fall in love.

There'd been a girl named Signe with long light brown hair and bright blue eyes. Her smile was gorgeous, sending flutters through Mark’s chest, and he could listen to her accent all day. It was almost a year into their relationship when she broke up with him, claiming Mark always seemed to be off in the distance.

She claimed she'd even heard him whisper the name of another person in his sleep. For some reason, Mark was not as crushed as he thought he would be.

At the same time Mark had met Signe, Jack had met Danny, with his fluffy hair and liquid brown eyes. They'd made a great pair, both musically inclined. They'd only lasted six months before Danny broke up with Jack, as the man seemed to sometimes act as though Danny was a completely different person, asking how his drawing classes were when Danny had never signed up for anything like that.

Jack had felt somewhat... lightened by the entire experience, as though Danny hadn't been a hand to help carry his weight, but instead another rock added to the load.

* * *

 

They were twenty-three when they saw each other for the first time in person. Jack had just arrived in the states to find a job in music management. Playing in a band had been good fun and all, but Jack had realized he liked looking after his mates more than he actually liked playing with them.

Walking into a coffee shop, he'd expected no more than to just get in, drink his coffee, and then get out. Of course, the handsome man behind the counter had to make the procession so much more difficult by being so damn charming with his goofy smile and genuine customer service.

Jack walked out of the coffee shop that day with the number of none other than Mark, or at least, that's what he thought. The idiot had left the slip of paper on the table after he'd finished his drink. After that day, Mark couldn't stop thinking about the foreign man who'd walked into his part time job with what looked like a skip in his step and a smile that could brighten anyone's day.

He'd arrived home and within seconds, he was at his desk with a pencil in hand and a piece of paper in front of him, working carefully and quickly to sketch out the lines of what would be his new favorite drawing. It took him two days to draw it to his satisfaction, and one to add the finishing touches before he framed it and placed it on his wall.

It was a bit of a creepy thing to do, draw a man he'd only met once and frame it, but it had been something Mark had been doing for years as an artist.

* * *

 

They were twenty-six when they finally shared their first dream. At first, it had been awkward. First of all, neither of them had even know at first until they realized they were asleep and didn't wake up immediately.

Mark had read up on signs of sharing a dream with you Partner and quickly caught on before running around in his dream to see if anyone was Aware. Jack had been a bit slower on the uptake. He'd only heard stories about what it was like from his mother and to actually experience it felt like something else entirely.

It took a while before he finally realized what was going on, and as soon as he did, he spotted the same man he'd met at the coffee shop three years ago.

“Mark?” He'd never forgotten the man’s name, even after all that time. Mark, at first, didn't say a word. After a few moments of silence, Mark finally moved, slapping Jack on the back of his neck before he started grinning.

“You left my damn number on the table, you idiot.” Jack simply let out a bark of laughter and took hold of one of Mark’s hands.

“Well, now that we know we’re Partners, I don't think I necessarily need your number anymore, ‘cause yunno. We have this.” Mark smiled and nodded.

“Yeah, we do.”


End file.
